1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container and, more particularly, to a packaging container for electrical components.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,407 to Brutosky discloses a tray for card edge connectors having multiple parallel rows that can be stacked with other trays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,925 to Gallagher, Sr. discloses slidably housing components inside a base and cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,049 to Nohara et al. discloses a magazine with division plates to change the working length of a groove. Other relevant art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,156; 4,483,442; 4,842,137; 4,632,246; 4,454,949; 3,208,589; and 3,435,949.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved packaging container for electrical components.